pain, friend, love?
by die hentai die
Summary: two teens. same problem. one verbally. one physically. both seek help from each other. will this friendship become love?


Chapter one  
  
a little girl woke up in her blue pajamas, jumped out of bed and walked out of her room. she began her daily routine, get out of bed, give parents a hug and eat breakfast.   
  
so she went down the hall to a white door. she opened the door to her parents room but something was wrong. really wrong.  
  
he usual clean room with the king sized bed decorated with blue covers, the family photos on the wall, the dark wood dresser, and the tidy wooden floor was no more. The covers were ripped, in scattered throughout the room. The picture frames were broken and the pictures looked to be violently ripped. The dresser became a heap of wood on the floor, and the little girl's smile disappeared as she saw the site before her.   
  
Her sadness turned into surprise, as her head snapped in the direction of a noise from downstairs. She ran fast, as fast as her tiny legs could take her, down the stairs and to the dining room.   
  
There at the table, her father sat passed out on a chair. His neat business suit was no longer clean, instead it was wrinkled and stained. The smell of alchohal was strong, coming from about ten empty bottles on the table. She was even more frightened because her father wasn't a heavy drinker; on rare occasions, he would drink a few glasses, but that was the maximum. She slowly walked up to her passed out father and tried to wake him up.  
  
"Daddy? Daddy wake up please, Daddy!"   
  
she felt a sharp blow to her side and she went flying to the other wall. she was now crying at the sharp pain that flowed through her tiny body. her daddy hit her. he never hit her before. she longed for her mother, she wanted her mother to come and rescue her.   
  
"Where's Mommy?" she whimpered as her daddy slowly sat up and stared down at her. she let out a tiny gasp. he wasn't her daddy anymore. there used to be love or warmth in his eyes, now there were only anger, hatred, and pain. she needed her mother's embrace more then ever right now.  
  
"Mommy?" he chuckled, "Mommy ran away. She fucking ran away and left you here with me! Mommy is probably across the world by now with her fucking boyfriend! that's where she she is! she left you along with me for some guy she met three months ago!" he yelled as his daughter's eyes were wide with disbelief and fear.  
  
he stood up and walked over to her, he towered over her, staring at her weakness, her fragile body, her tear stained face, and her similar features that she inherited from her mother.  
  
"You look just like your mother," he said almost to himself, "you look exactly like that bitch who left us!" he slapped his daughter across the face. he heard her cry out in pain but didn't care. he hit her a couple more times, and told her to go to her room and don't come out until he called.   
  
she immediately agreed, she ran to her room and locked the door. she went to her window and stared up at the beautiful sky. she didn't shed a tear, she was too numb to cry, she was too hurt to cry, she felt her heart grow heavy with sorrow and guilt.  
  
she looked at her little desk and noticed a letter. she walked to her desk and opened it. she was too young to read but she noticed her mommy's handwriting. she kept the letter in her drawer so that when she grows up to be a big girl she can   
  
read her mommy's letter.   
  
she felt sleepy so she walked over to her bed and went into a deep slumber. "Maybe Daddy will be in a good mood tommorow," she thought to herself. but unfortunately for her this is how her life would be everyday for many years.  
  
ten years later...  
  
"you are fucking worthless you bitch! just like your mother! you are a good for nothing bitch who will become a fucking slut just like that whore of a mother you have!" her father said. 'drunk as usual.'  
  
Kagome heard this everyday, here she was at age sixteen and her life was horrible. her mornings always started this way. she wakes up at six in the morning, takes a shower, gets ready for school, clean up the mess her father made last night and cook breakfast. she tries her best to do everything perfectly and stay on her father's good side.   
  
but no matter what she does her father always finds something wrong. she sighed to herself and she was thinking of how her life used to be before her mother ran away.  
  
"Kagome? Kagome!" she snapped out of her trance long enough to see her father slap her across the face.   
  
she felt her flesh sting with pain and slowly grow numb. 'that's going to leave a mark,' she said to herself.   
  
"Next time i talk to you, pay attention!" her father yelled at her with angry eyes. she stared at her father eyes.   
  
'his eyes. what happened to them? they used to be so loving and kind. now their cold as steel. they changed alot.' but she doesn't know that she changed drastically as well. her dark blue eyes used to sparkle with joy.   
  
her mother said that her eyes were like a night filled with stars. but now, her eyes were dull, dead, and seemed like a bottomless pit.   
  
after ten more minutes of yelling at her and hitting her a couple times he left. Kagome just sat on the floor as she heard her father drive out of the driveway and off to work.   
  
she stood up, brushed off dust from her skirt, and left to go to school. 'just another day, like any other day.' she thought as she walked to her school.   
  
in her homeroom...  
  
she sat down at her assigned seat, studying for the upcoming tests for her classes. the people ignored her and did what they did everyday.   
  
the boys talked with their friends at a corner where else the girls were all huddled around by the window talking about the latest fashion and the upcoming dance. everyone in their own world. no body noticed a sixteen year old girl sitting at her desk. no body noticed her silent cry for help.  
  
AN: i don't own Inuyasha.....damn...  
  
no flame although if u hav advice feel free 


End file.
